


New Mission and Pants

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Una nuova missione richiede l'intervento della Guardia, e Andy fa sfoggio della sua impressionante varietà linguistica.Joe e Nicky usano la lingua in un altro modo, mentre Nicky bisticcia con i pantaloni.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	New Mission and Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it **
> 
> Prompt: Lingua (Changectober list)

"Andy, ma tu quante lingue conosci?"  
"Ragazza mia, ho vissuto talmente tanto tempo, ho dovuto imparare"  
"Dici che avrò il tempo di imparare così tante lingue?"

La donna prese la testa della ragazza, andando a far cozzare piano le fronti.

"Ehi, sei una bambina, avrai tutto il tempo!"  
"Quella è la mia paura...di avere anche troppo tempo...e di finire come Booker, arrabbiato col mondo con chi lo ha resto ciò che è..."  
"Sebastian...lui è sempre stato particolare. Ma cerca di capirlo, arriva da un mondo molto più ostile del tuo. Sempre in guerra, e poi fame, povertà...Ha perso i genitori da piccolo, a otto anni lo mandarono a lavorare, si spaccava la schiena anche 20 ore al giorno. A otto anni."  
"Capisco la sua rabbia...ma noi, cioè voi, siete la sua famiglia..."  
"Già..."

Mentre parlavano, Joe entrò di corsa, con Copley al seguito.

"Che succede?"  
"Telefonata molto importante Andy, devi sentire."

"...sì, ripeta lentamente quello che ha detto prima..." mormorò Copley all'apparecchio, e dall'altra parte qualcuno non meglio identificato rispose, parlando lentamente ma in una lingua praticamente sconosciuta.

Né Joe né Nicky la conoscevano, e fecero spallucce in direzione di Andy, che si avvicinò di più al telefono.

_"Ang akong ngalan mao si Maria Santos, nangayo ako tabang alang sa akong baryo. Gikidnap sila sa mga pirata, wala naton nahibal-an kung diin sila. Palihug tabangi kami. Palihug!"_

"Andy non capisco una parola..."  
"Credo sia...non saprei, somiglia al malese...da dove arriva la chiamata?"  
"Filippine"

La donna sospirò, aveva intuito giusto.

"Si chiama Maria Santos, il suo villaggio è stato attaccato dai pirati, probabilmente somali, hanno rapito gli uomini, chiedono aiuto. Come sapevano chi chiamare?"  
"Hanno chiamato la polizia, che ha chiamato il governo centrale, che ha chiamato la CIA. E come sai, ho dei colleghi che sanno di cosa mi occupo adesso, e quindi hanno chiamato me, e via discorrendo..."  
"Si ma perché la CIA?"  
"Questo è solo l'ultimo di una serie di attacchi da parte di quella gentaglia, hanno preso di mira alcune navi nell'Oceano Indiano e nei mari intorno all'Indonesia e alle Filippine. Anche navi americane. Hanno ucciso due marinai statunitensi solo un mese fa. Diciamo che approfitteremo di quest'ennesimo episodio per toglierli di mezzo, e voi siete i migliori e lo sapete. Andy...è per il bene di tante persone, quella è gente che non scherza. Persino il loro governo li disconosce, ho parlato con diversi presidenti africani, sono tutti concordi. La pirateria non può essere accettata, non più."  
"E quindi tocca a noi la patata bollente...e va bene, accettiamo. Nile, prepara i bagagli, si va in Oriente!"  
"Che meraviglia..." biascicò a mezza voce la ragazza, andando a prepararsi.

"Ora ripetile quello che dirò" e recitò una frase in lingua, frase che Copley ripeté paro paro al telefono.  
_"Maria, ayaw kabalaka, ipadala ko ang akong labing kaayo nga mga tawo aron matabangan ka."_

All'altro capo del mondo, diverse donne piangevano e si abbracciavano.

_"Salamat, salamat ug libo ka beses nga salamat!"_

"Copley fatti dare i dati. Partiamo appena pronti!"

\---

Mentre si preparavano, Nile avvicinò nuovamente Andy.

"Che lingua era quella?"  
"Cebuano, è una variante del malese. Lo parlano praticamente solo a Cebu, un'isola dell'arcipelago delle Filippine."  
"Boss, dici che ci servirà anche questo?" chiese Joe, mostrando alle ragazze un fucile di precisione M40.  
"Tu portalo, non si sa mai. Potrebbero non bastare le vostre spade...Nicky?"

Gli altri due si girarono, guardando Nicky che cercava senza riuscirci di infilarsi un paio di pantaloni evidentemente troppo stretti.

"Nicky hai di nuovo preso i miei pantaloni?!"  
"Che...Joe!! Diamine te l'ho detto mille volte di non lasciarli nel mio armadio!"

"Mi spieghi cosa ho appena visto? Perché non ho capito..."  
"Niente, lascia stare, cose loro" ma visto che la ragazza continuava a fissarla, Andy sbuffò e mise giù il caricatore che stava controllando.  
"Joe porta pantaloni sempre molto attillati, l'avrai notato..."  
"Sì a volte anche troppo"  
"Ecco. Allora, Nicky vorrebbe avere il suo fisico, invece se hai notato ha un filino di pancetta in più, e quindi i pantaloni strettissimi di Joe non gli vanno...ma lui ci prova lo stesso, di solito finendo per saltellare in giro per casa con i calzoni a mezza coscia..."  
"Ah ecco..."  
"E oggi è andata bene perché aveva le mutande addosso. Spesso lo vedo fare la stessa cosa completamente nudo, ti assicuro che non è un bello spettacolo..."

"Nicky, get rid of this! Put on your pants and stop hopping around ass in the air. You confuse the child!" sbottò Andy ad alta voce in italiano, ricevendo un mugugno e un "Okay boss" dall'altra stanza.

"Spero di non vederlo più, ma ho come l'impressione che lo faccia di proposito..."  
"A volte sì, MA NON STAVOLTA! ABBIAMO UNA MISSIONE!" sbraitò la donna, sempre rivolta al tiratore scelto nell'altra stanza.

\---

"Nicky..."  
"Devo dimagrire accidenti..."  
"Ma cosa dici?"  
"Senti dai sono grasso, non entro nemmeno più nei vestiti..."  
"Certo, se provi a mettere i miei è ovvio..."

Nicky sospirò, restando in mutande steso sul letto.  
Joe lo raggiunse, e gli sedette accanto, accarezzandogli dolcemente la pancia nuda.

"Tu sei perfetto...dannatamente e follemente perfetto per me..." e lo baciò, prima teneramente, poi con la lingua, esplorando la bocca del compagno e andando subito a cercare le sue mani, intrecciando le dita con forza.

L'intreccio di lingue riscaldò l'ambiente, e Nicky gemette appena mentre l'altro continuava l'esplorazione.

"Joe, Nicky dobbiamo OH PORCA MISERIA!!! BASTA!!!!" esclamò Nile, entrando in quel momento e uscendo subito, schifata.

"Non ci lasceranno mai in pace vero?"  
"Non finché non avremo completato la missione...dai andiamo!" e lo aiutò a tirarsi sù, schioccandogli un altro bacio e una pacca sul sedere.

 **"You are wonderful Nicolò, belly and all the rest! My love for you is so great that sometimes I think I can't show you how crazy I really am about you. You are everything to me, I love you to death, and I die a little bit every time you die. And when you come back to me I start breathing again. Every second of every day your breath gives me life, warms me and welcomes me, and there is no day that I don't thank Allah for putting you in my path."**  


"Sei davvero un inguaribile romantico..." e lo baciò, leccandogli le labbra prima di staccarsi.

"Andiamo, **habibati**!"

Nicky lo raggiunse con un largo sorriso, intrecciando le dita con le sue, spadone al fianco e fucile in spalla.


End file.
